


So Much Is Still Left To Discover

by SilverFoxFlame



Series: So Much Is Left To Discover Series [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Adventure, Alien Characters, Alien Cultural Differences, Alternate galaxy, High School Ages, Mini Adventures, Original Character(s), Original Fiction, Original Universe, Original work - Freeform, alien - Freeform, coexist peacefully
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-03
Updated: 2017-09-03
Packaged: 2018-12-23 09:42:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11987208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilverFoxFlame/pseuds/SilverFoxFlame
Summary: Azaela finds herself in a position thousands would kill for- an oppurtunity to tour the galaxy and the outside realms that she has always dreamed about. An oppurtinty that will mark the beginning of the rest of her life.An incredible domino-effect of adventures await her and her fellow teammates, though none could truly predict what would happen next. Secrecy lurks in the darkness, hidden romance hides in the shadows and adventure lays as the path beyond them. Only time will tell what will happen to them.





	So Much Is Still Left To Discover

Darkness had clouded her senses, the pitch black had taken over her. Everything hurt, and if she didn't even open her eyes, then there was nothing she could do about it. One hellish headache, her right clavicle was fractured and her right ankle was twisted, but that wasn't what hurt her the most. She didn't want to open her eyes- to face the disappointment of her peers. She had one final chance to prove to herself, and to the academy, that she was worth something, and she blew it. 

If she knew anything about the academy it was that they had no mercy or showed any remorse towards failures. Failures, that word stung her more than it should. The word was tossed around loosely by the students, but not so carelessly by the staff. A word to describe somebody that wouldn't achieve anything in life, that would go nowhere in the future. It was a powerful word that bound people down and showed who dominated who. She could already imagine it, her teachers evaluating the test results, and handing her the card that read 'Mission: Failure'. There would be nothing more humiliating than that, to fail her test, especially when she thought she was doing well. 

She let out a deep breathe, still not ready to open her eyes. Maybe she wouldn't receive the card that read 'Mission: Failure', maybe she could get the card that would read 'Mission: Success'. Yes, success, that word was like music to her ears. After all, she had accomplished her mission's goal, she only had a few, minor negative results. If you count a minor result as crashing the aircraft that she was piloting. She still was in shock of how the situation played out- she had managed to take down the enemy ship, she had been swift and agile, but had been shot down by them in the heat of the battle. At least the test called for that each student pilot their own minor aircraft by themselves, so there was nobody else that had been injured other than her and the enemy aircraft. 

She knew that she couldn't stay in this position forever, so Azaela opened her eyes. Slowly, but when they were fully open, all she could see was the metal ceiling of her aircraft. She let out a sigh of relief when she knew that she was at least alive and breathing. The crash had been hard- hard enough for her to land with her back on the floor rather than still attached to the pilot's seat. 

She used her right arm to prop herself up, her headache in full force. Hopefully it was only a headache and not a concussion due to the force of the crash. She tried her best not to move her left shoulder since she knew that her clavicle had been fractured. It was weird, the way she remembered the pain and recognized that she had broken her clavicle. It had only happened once before to her, when she was six and she had fallen out of a tree her mother specifically told her not to climb. Guessing by how it was her left clavicle and left ankle that was twisted, she guessed that she had landed on her left side of the body first. 

Azaela looked around the small aircraft, processing the damage that had been caused. The front windows were completely shattered, almost none of the glass remaining. The pilot's seat had been completely detached from where it usually stood, and her seat belts were ripped out and tossed haphazardly across the floor. She knew that the ship itself wasn't of best quality or had the best technology and materials, but for the only seat to be ripped up and for even the seat belts to have been destroyed shocked Azaela. She looked around, but didn't find much else in shambles or ruins. Her aircraft was very small, so there wasn't much on it, and it wasn't a cargo ship. The control panels were still intact, but Azaela could only hope that they still worked. 

Azaela knew that she would have to crawl over to the control panels to send a message back to the academy she attended and call for help. It seemed pathetic, like it was a call that she had already failed her mission without seeing the report of it, but it wasn't like she could walk far and ask any of the locals for help. She mentally braced herself for the searing pain as she swiftly turned herself over, trying not to move her left side of her body much. She felt pain beyond words, but she would survive it. The academy would come get her and the broken aircraft and they would treat her in the infirmary. 

Azaela used mainly her right arm and leg to crawl over to the control panels, dragging herself along the floor. She had to be careful for any shards of glass that may have been scattered across the floor, but it was relatively easy to not step on them. It took much longer than she would've liked to get over there, but she managed to do it without hurting herself any further, so she could at least say that that was a success. She placed her dominant, right hand on the panels and the screens flickered to life, glowing green, red and even black. She smiled as she scanned the texts splattered in what seemed to be mid-air. There were no officials screens for the text to be displayed on, so all of the text and tabs were just floating. She had always found it easy to control and read the text, since the technology reacted to the motion of her hands. 

Azaela's eyes read a text in bright red, an alert saying that her engines had been shot. She knew that of course, but she almost gave a cry of relief when she saw that across all of the words, written in black it said that help from the academy was on its way, with a countdown to the time that it would take for them to reach her. Of course, Azaela thought to herself, I forgot that these ships that belong to the academy automatically call them for aid when they need it. The countdown ticked on and Azaela knew that it would at least be another six hours before help would arrive. 

Azaela's eyes scanned all the text that seemed to pop up in front of her. A realization hit her and she chuckled darkly to herself. With the crash of her aircraft, she had probably jeopardized her chances of being part of the top ten. The concept of it was simple- at graduation, the principal would announce that year's top Ten Student Representatives, which were basically the top ten students hand picked with care by the academy's board. The top ten students would then go out and train under the wings of generals, who had also all graduated as the Ten Student Representatives. While every other student in the grade who didn't make the top ten underwent physical training and classes learning about all the different alien races and cultures, the Ten Student Representatives would get personal and team training as well as going on side missions across the galaxy. 

Azaela thought about it for a few minutes, her eyes glazed with focus. Galaxy, huh? She all knew where it started from- her great-great-grandparents were the first of the humans to enter a portal that lead to a galaxy to far for humans to reach and locate. That galaxy contained millions of different species of aliens, who all had their own planets and societies. Some species kept to themselves, but the vast majority intermingle between one another, share resources and allow aliens to attend school together. Humans joining the galaxy had been so long ago that each generation had gotten used to it and coexisted peacefully with all the other species. Though each species had their own way to rule their kingdom, the Allura was a intergalactic military and police system that helped species that needed help, or they just maintained peace throughout the galaxy. The academy that Azaela attended was to train to go into the Allura, and it was full of thousands of different races of aliens. Azaela was a pure-blooded human, but to her it didn't matter what species somebody was. 

She was lost in thought, her mind forming a web of ideas and 'what-ifs'. Azaela tried to think about who would make it into the top ten in her grade. She pursed her lips together, thinking hard. To start off, there was the Haven, and anybody would be beyond idiotic if they didn't put her in the top ten. She was beautiful, graceful, powerful, agile and had broken many, many school records and placed first in many galaxy-wide contests, especially survival contests. She had a certain charm and aura to her that made her alluring, dashing and beautiful beyond words. They way she spoke, the way she walked, or flew for that matter, was full of grace. A true beauty, even her wings were something that you could gawk at for days. She was at the top of the grade, and some in the Allura tried to make her cut her education short so she could join the highest rank. As far as anybody was concerned, Haven had no imperfections or flaws, which Azaela thought was almost disturbing. It was clear that she wasn't fake or a phony, she excelled everything and anything she attempted to try, and she was very formal, polite, always using proper etiquette. Azaela almost wanted to make it a side project to find any sort of thing that Haven couldn't succeed at, or to find any flaw that she had. 

Next on Azaela's list was Toboga, which was pronounced toe-bow-ga. Toboga was friendly, outgoing and very, very energetic. Like Haven, she had also broken school records, mainly in agility and her speed. She was quicker than what Azaela was comfortable with- she was there and then she would gone without a sound. She was hyper, and how fast that girl could speak matched her speed. She had tried to be hired by companies to become an espionage, or some sort of spy, to infiltrate other companies or places for information. Even the Allura had tried to get Toboga to do special training. She was so agile that it was as if nobody could even touch her. She could talk your ear off for days, but most were intimidated by her abilities and stayed away from her, but it was as if she didn't even notice. 

There were other students that popped into her mind as soon as she thought about the top ten. There were the two students, Jasm and Kasack, who were both students that nobody wanted to mess with. No one wanted to make with Kasack because her muscular strength could crush steel with her own bare hands. Jasm because she was just a plain brat who manipulated and tricked people all the time. Now Jasm was really a drama queen, a spoiled girl who always wanted to put people down and have it her way. She didn't know much of anything else about the two, other than that they would easily make it into the top Ten Student Representatives. 

There were several other students who were always at the top of the top when it comes to rankings. Narrh was a odd-ball, never speaking and always had a hood covering her eyes. She may be silent, but she was deadly, especially with her accuracy and precision. Then there was Terr, who was the flirt of the grade. He was a good guy and very much a gentleman, but he always had a swarm of ladies swooning over him. He was dashingly handsome, but he also was very strategic. He could create masterful and skilled, detailed plans that even impressed the teachers. He was also noted to he extremely good when it came to mathematics. Then there was Harvey, a skilled engineer who had even made patents for his inventions. He was spunky, a good guy, and always trying to help others. He even stayed around after-school to tutor kids who had difficulty with math and sciences. There was also Chylane, a timid scientist who was extremely introverted. She specialized in chemistry, but despite her small and lean frame, she had a talent when it came to hand-to-hand combat. Though not the most skilled in that section, her brains and strength combined would be good enough to get in with the top ten. Apparently she was in charge of her own chemistry research lab that was part of her father's company, but after she joined the academy she kept up with the lab through reports and letters they sent her. If she did join the top ten, which Azaela knew she would, then it would be more difficult for her to keep up with. 

There were many other students who were devoted and good as well, but Azaela knew that maybe only a few of them would make it into the top ten. There was Flynn, the technological freak who was ahead of his time, there was Gav who was a massive sweetheart that was absolutely amazing in long-range weapony and there was Lyve, a know-it-all who believed that he was better than everybody else. There was also Veshni, a studious and reserved girl who focused her time on studying and training rather than making friends and there was Ren, a talented yet shy student who focused into technology, though wasn't as good as Flynn. There was also Hyfjens, a teacher's pet who was surprisingly extremely skilled when it came to practice at the shooting ranges. 

The school was very large, so even when Azaela started to list off the students, she knew that they were a few select. Other names spun in her head, but with their competitors, she wasn't sure if they would make it into the ten. There their was the million dollar question- would she make it into the top ten? Azaela pondered that question for a few seconds, which turned turned into a few minutes. She had very high grades in all of her classes, was a great student, and when it came to survival and competitive games, she would place very highly. There had been a few rare times where she was in a competitive game without the other students whom she mentioned and had even managed to win. Sure, there was a very slim probability that she could place in the top ten, but compared to the other students she doubt that she would make it in. 

Azaela tried to think about the previous top ten students that came before her. There was a trend that all the students have seemed to notice- the school’s board would occasionally choose one or two students who were very good students and very good at adapting, but not necessarily always at the top of their class. According to the school’s board, it was because that if you put ten students who would always try to out-do and compete with one another and never focus on the task at hand, then it defeat the purpose of the top ten. By adding in those one or two students, you add a blend to the mix that almost helps calm the others down. Those one or two select students though need to at least place very high and have personalities that means that they will get along well with the other students. 

She let out a sigh as she let her body sink down to the ground. The test always happened on the first day of the last week of school. With the crash knocking her unconscious and for who knows how long she’d stay asleep in the infirmary, she knew that Graduation would be in less than a few days. The actual Graduation ceremony itself was the day after school was technically over. She scrunched up her face in annoyance, hating the idea that she might sleep through her Graduation. No, she told herself, the nurses at the infirmary wouldn’t let me do that anyways. 

Azaela looked blankly up at the floating words, just seeing them but not actually reading them. She had always wanted to be part of the top ten, but then again, who didn’t? They received much better training and they were automatically granted the third highest position in the Allura. Almost one hundred percent of the time, Generals of the Allura had graduated from the academy and were part of the top ten. It was an automatic ticket to skip climbing all the smaller, minor ranks and it also meant that they had more quality weaponry, dorms, technology and armor. 

What Azaela was most envious of though, was the fact that the Ten Student Representatives would complete missions. They get to fly around the galaxy, meeting different races and species of aliens, helping them and got to explore everywhere. That meant that they would meet upper class aliens as well as royalty. Speaking of royalty, the Ten Student Representatives would meet the queen and prince of the galaxy. It wasn’t like the queen had the supreme power over all of the aliens, she only organized the Allura and made connections with aliens outside of the galaxy who might want to come in and live here. It was still a very challenging and grueling job, but it did reap its benefits. There were several academies like the one that Azaela attended that were located at different points in the galaxy for easier access to other aliens, each functioning the same way. When the top ten graduated from each academy, they would all meet up to have a formal introduction and greeting ceremony by the queen and the prince. It was rumored that some joined the academy just so they could try to join the top ten and meet the prince. The impulse to join the academy for just that reason made Azaela scoff. 

Azaela closed her eyes again, trying to clear her mind of all the buzzing thoughts that seemed to crowd her. If she wanted to fall asleep, she probably could. The academy wouldn’t come get her for another few hours, so she would have plenty of time to fall asleep. Besides, if she were awake by the time the academy’s help would reach her, she would probably have to endure a very long lecture about how she needed to be more careful, more agile when trying to take down an enemy aircraft. She scowled, hoping that she wasn’t the only one to crash her aircraft and that it was a common thing that students did. A common mistake with just average and mediocre students who weren’t good enough to take down very low-ranking enemy ships. Average, that words wasn’t as bad as failure, but something that she wanted to be better than. Not that there was anything wrong with being in the average, but she would prefer to be in the high percentage of people. Besides, the top ten would never accept just average people, even for those extra one or two people she had mentioned earlier to balance things out. 

She let her mind drift away from the chatter of the upcoming graduation. If she wanted to have any sort of peace of mind, it would be now. In a fallen aircraft that was destroyed. Now, she was free to explore her thoughts without a limit on time, the judgement of others or the teachers yelling at her to pay attention. She wanted to fall asleep peacefully, to let her mind get some rest and recharge her energy. If she wanted to at least try to explain to her teachers why she technically didn’t fail her mission, she would need to argue her point to them, which meant she needed energy. In order to even start to argue her point on why she shouldn’t be named a ‘Mission: Fail’, she would have to dig deeper than before she was even on the aircraft, which meant reviewing the packet which explained the mission to all the students who were assigned to go on as a test. The same packet which mentioned that she could take the aircraft, but was not required to be in it when taking down the assigned enemy. That meant that she could have avoided all of this, this mess that she was responsible for. 

Azaela started to feel dizzy at the mention of her possible future with the negative outcome of this situation. She really just wanted to pause for a second and go to sleep. She took a few deep breathes to try to calm herself down, to try to relax her whirring mind and hurt body. She let her thoughts slowly disintegrate from her head, her mind clearing up. She slowly tried to lay back on her back, to be in a more comfortable position before going to sleep. It didn’t take long once she had cleared all of her thoughts out of her head before she finally went to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Ah, thank you for taking an interest in this story- it truly means a lot to me! If you have an opinion on what I have written, it would be nice to let me know! Again, thank you for reading this and have a nice day!


End file.
